


근데, 난 널 만났어 (Probability)

by Junhonk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Existential Crisis, Fluff, M/M, Math, Maybe - Freeform, changki, changkirise, changkirise2017, kikyun, math crisis, probability, probable not crack if were honest um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhonk/pseuds/Junhonk
Summary: Changkyun has a mathematical existential crisis, Kihyun tries to help him.





	근데, 난 널 만났어 (Probability)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weeping ive had to edit this 580840 times already why am I incapable of living my life and spELLING IN KOREAN

Changkyun took two steps inside of his apartment, shut the door, and promptly yelled, "MATH IS A LIE"

 

Kihyun, who had been in the kitchen whipping up their dinner for that night, was spooked from the sudden explosion of noise and burnt his hand on the skillet. He yelped, partially because of the pain he was in, but also so his boyfriend would know where to find him. Lo and behold, Changkyun came running into the kitchen and put his hands out in front of him, dramatically stopping himself from moving. 

 

"Ki! Math is A LIE!" Changkyun repeated, eyes wild.

 

"Wow, it's almost as if you hadn't just yelled that for the entire apartment complex to hear and caused me to burn myself!" Kihyun said after rolling his eyes. But the second Changkyun heard that Kihyun was hurt he rushed over to the boy's side and gently picked up his hand to inspect it. It wasn't that bad of a burn, however Changkyun knew from the little experience he's had in the kitchen that burns hurt, no matter their size. Changkyun stood behind Kihyun and wrapped the arm that wasn't being used to hold a hand around his slim waist. He rested his chin in the crook of Kihyun's neck, and brought the injured hand to his lips, kissing it better. As soon as Changkyun relinquished the hand, Kihyun sighed and brought one of his hands to hold Changkyun's, which were now both wrapped around him. He used the other to continue dinner, and while mixing the rice he leaned his head on top of Changkyun's. There had been a few moments of love-filled silence before the younger spoke again. 

 

"I just don't understand how my professor can live... telling all these young kids lies." Changkyun sounded pensive and waited a moment before continuing. "He must be a con artist." 

Kihyun turned his head to face the other. "Changkyun, your professor is my Dad. I promise he's not a con artist." Changkyun tightened his hold on Kihyun before the boy continued.

 

"What is all of this about Math being a lie anyway? What happened during class today?" Even though Kihyun knew the reason was probably silly, he was still concerned as to why his love seemed so stressed. 

 

"Well, today we went over probability. I'm not sure why, everyone has done it before. But anyway, we were talking about the fact that you can predict anything with probability and how it is used for robots and such." Kihyun nodded his head. 

 

"But then I was sitting there thinking, 'sure, you can use probability to calculate how likely it is that you will choose a red marble in a bag. But what about the probability of actually being able to pull something out of the bag? What are the chances that the bag falls and spills, or that the person lied to you and there aren’t actually any red marbles! Or what if you stick your hand in the bag and it falls off so you can’t take any out?! What are the chances that that person holding it dies?! WHAT IF THE APOCALYPSE STARTED?!" 

Kihyun could feel his boyfriend's breath becoming erratic, so he quickly turned around in his hold and held the younger's face between his hands. Changkyun was still breathing heavy and his eyes were wide, so Kihyun pulled him in and kissed him on the forehead before hugging him. Changkyun felt the warmth that he had become so addicted to spread through his body, and he was able to get back to his normal breathing rate. Kihyun ran his fingers through the other's hair and quietly told the other that dinner was ready, not wanting to press the previous subject again. Changkyun nodded against Kihyun's neck, and woefully let go, moving to set the dishes for the two of them. 

 

They were able to get through their dinner of chicken, broccoli, and rice peacefully. They spoke about the rest of their days, with lingering topics of the news, new music Changkyun had found while riding home on the metro, and Kihyun having to remake a single meal three times because of a lousy customer, but instead of actually re-making the meal he just moved everything about one centimeter to the left, occasionally moving a mushroom in a different direction. 

 

Their night continued on normally, they had just finished their desserts, and were now lying together watching a movie. They had managed to practically tie themselves in a knot, as all of their limbs were entwined, with Changkyun resting his head on Kihyun’s chest and Kihyun's right leg wrapped around Changkyun's. Changkyun was playing with Kihyun's hands which had been resting on top of his chest, and while trying to make shadow puppets with them, said, "Why is Math required if all it is is dishonesty?" 

 

Kihyun had expected Changkyun to bring the topic up again, as the younger was never one to drop an existential crisis easily. 

 

"It's not dishonesty, it just doesn't account for some things. It's obvious that you cannot predict all circumstances in life, but probability can help. It even helps some people make decisions." Kihyun said in a soothing voice, trying to calm his love before something like before happened again. 

 

"Yeah, but what is the probability that probability would exist to help those people. I don't even wanna hear that it is 50%, because there are so many things that lead up to it that could've changed the entire course of history." Changkyun sat up and turned to face his boyfriend, "Do you realize that my decision to sit up just now changed the course of my entire life? Because there are so many things I could've done just now other than sit up, we couldn't possibly calculate them." 

Kihyun sighed, realizing that he was in for a lecture. 

 

"Who is to say that a human knows exactly what something will do? There are so many outside forces. Like, what if gravity suddenly becomes 25.95m/s2 instead of its original 9.81m/s2? Or what if the sun migrates? Then what?!!" Changkyun's voice was rising and he seemed to be freaking himself out again. Kihyun was concerned, but he had an idea. If being soothing wasn't going to work, he could be sassy instead. 

 

"PLUS!" Changkyun exclaimed.

 

"WHAT IS THE PROBABILITY THAT A HUMAN WILL FORGET TO CONSIDER ONE OF THE POSSIBLE SITUATIONS FOR THE PROBABILITY? THEN WHAT?"

 

"CHANGKYUN! CALm yOurSELf!" Kihyun shouted, making sure that he caught the other's attention. Changkyun shut his mouth and stared at Kihyun. 

"Listen, it is just like the time you got stressed out about the fact that 0.99 repeating is considered as one. You just have to accept it, you don't have to use probability." 

Kihyun almost smacked himself in the forehead when he realized that he had just caused Changkyun to start something once more.

 

"But what is the probability that 0.99 is actually one? What about wether or not it is considered to be? What if there are schools in other countr-"

 

"What is the probability that you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight if this continues?" Kihyun quickly countered. 

 

"That's a good question. That I cannot answer. Because prOBABILITY IS FAKE!"

Changkyun inhaled deeply and fell back against the older. Kihyun assumed that he had had his fill of arguing and the poor boy had most likely tired himself out. Kihyun reached his hand out to stroke his boyfriend's hair. He leaned up and kissed him on the top of his head and asked, "Are you tired baby?" Changkyun nodded and Kihyun smelled the shampoo the boy had used that morning, his favorite. Kihyun tugged on his boyfriend's arm and stood up, urging the younger to do the same. Changkyun had successfully stood after about five seconds of being a little wobbly due to exhaustion. 

 

Kihyun pulled his hand and walked with him towards their shared bedroom, thanking the heavens that they had already changed into their pajamas so he wouldn't have to dress the sleepy puppy that he liked to call his most favorite person on earth. They reached the door, and walked in, and the moment Changkyun's head hit the pillow he was seemingly out like a light. Kihyun was just about to drift off to his own dreamland when he heard a faint murmur from the boy next to him, and a sentence following it. 

 

"Probability is fake, but I'm happy that it worked in my favor when it came to the chances of me loving you as much as I do."    

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So ! Instead of writing more of my chaptered fics I took the clearly more responsible route and wrote a new drabble. In all fairness,,, I got the inspiration for this at 1am last night and couldn't stop thinking about it. I had to sleep tho cause I was legit dead.  
> um so here's this trash I hope you guys like it. Fun fact i have been a part of/ heard other people have these mentioned crises !  
> Thank you to my beautiful beta and her English skills. (I still can't imagine how you're better at Spanish instead of Korean but um)
> 
> Bye and until next time~  
> Thank you to all those who leave comments and kudos I lov u ~~~


End file.
